


Reality

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning kiss, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slow Romance, im honestly a sucker for romance, simple gestures to show love, soft, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: His reality is too good to be true. It's too good that it's bad, bad because he knows that he would never stop loving Taeyong and he would never learn what is happiness without Taeyong. Yuta closes his eyes and he thinks. He thinks about Taeyong.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one shot. Enjoy reading!

Taeyong still can't believe the reality that he is currently living in. He thought that everything is a lie and he was just dreaming but, he tried to hit himself multiple times and it hurt. It hurts so bad that it's confirmed to be reality but the situation he is in is too good to not be a dream. He never thought that Yuta, after so many years of being pushed away both physically or mentally, would still be there with him. He never believed in Yuta's promises but yet, he is there. He never asked for Yuta to stay by his side but, Yuta stayed.

Laying there on the couple's shared bed, Taeyong watches as Yuta's chest moves up and down slowly, his fringe swiped to either sides of his forehead and his lips parting slightly. The blanket is just up to his torso length and the pillow is in his loose embrace. Yuta doesn't sleep with a pillow supporting his head and Taeyong finds that habit of his is quite unhealthy as Yuta often complains how his shoulders and neck hurts after waking up. Yuta knew that but to him, old habits really die hard. It's almost impossible to get rid of the habit when he's already used to it since he was a child. Taeyong just sits there in silence ever since he woke up, watching his lover sleep. He never realized how lucky he is to have someone as beautiful as Yuta by his side, sleeping next to him every morning he wakes up. He had never seen Yuta's charms before he finally accepted the boy into his heart and he really regrets that. Taeyong's hand moves slowly to carress Yuta's soft cheek and a small smile creeps up his face as he remember the days when Yuta would persistently walk him home during high school and he would always push the boy away.

It isn't a special day or do they have any occasion, but Taeyong just suddenly felt like he should do something for Yuta. Maybe buy him something, or just cook a special meal for him, just to appreciate him. Yuta isn't the type to need something big to feel thankful or loved, he gets easily moved when Taeyong does something for him and he loves it all, even though sometimes Taeyong would accidentally cook meals with mushrooms as one of the ingredients. He hates mushrooms so much and Taeyong feels sorry everytime he forgets it, but Taeyong would always take out the mushrooms in Yuta's bowl and Yuta would always feel thankful for that gesture. Taeyong shifts closer to Yuta as he wrap an arm around the latter's waist. He nuzzles against the crook of Yuta's neck and takes in the scent of his home. The smell of bed, sheets, pillows and Yuta. It's all too comfortable for him that he feels drowsy all over again, as if the scent was a sleeping gas that could take him to dreamland in an instant.

Yuta isn't a heavy sleeper either, so upon feeling Taeyong's arm around him, he slowly opens his eyes and looks to the side, knowing where his lover would be. His chest feels full and his legs feels tingly. Even after years of having Taeyong, he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach because he loves Taeyong so, so much. He wasn't sure of his feelings before, but when he thought of what exactly is Taeyong to him, he couldn't get the feeling out of his heart when it hit him on how love is exactly what he feels towards the boy. He loves Taeyong so much that sometimes his heart aches when he thinks about him, so much that he worries when Taeyong ignores him for a short while, so so much that he couldn't stay still if Taeyong gets sick. Yuta turns his body to face his lover and pulls him close into his embrace, sighing in content when he feels Taeyong's arm around him tightens and a gentle smile forms on Taeyong's face.

"Thinking?" He asks in his quiet raspy morning voice that Taeyong absolutely love hearing. The latter hums in response as he opens his eyes lazily, looking straight up to his lover. Taeyong loves Yuta's huge sparkly eyes when he smiles, but he loves them the best when they're half closed, looking all sleepy and lazy. It is one of his hidden charms that nobody knows except Taeyong. They stay like that in silence, just admiring each others' facial features as they think of each other. Yuta lifts up his hand up and cups Taeyong's cheek gently, carressing his skin with his thumb slowly as his eyes gazes down onto his light shaded pink lips. Taeyong watches Yuta's eyes shifted, from looking straight at him, to down onto somewhere that he knows too well. He could feel his heartbeat increasing its speed and his hand crumpling Yuta's shirt on his back. He knows what Yuta is thinking and everytime it happens, he couldn't stay composed.

Yuta shifts closer but Taeyong isn't ready. He never will be ready when times like this comes. He tightens his lips, hiding a smile that is threatening to show as he shies away, but not attempting to avoid his lover. His breath stops when Yuta gets into his personal space that he choose to give up in trying and just let Yuta take the lead, bring him into wonderland and just show him the best of the world. The couple, with their eyes closed, shares a loving kiss as they wander off into their own fantasy. Taeyong couldn't move even a little bit because he loves it so much, he loves everything that Yuta does to him that he never know what to do. A simple kiss by Yuta could easily bring him to the state of euphoria and he never know what to do to show the excitement that exists in his every nerves. His toes curls and his legs moves upwards. His shoulders tenses and his grip on Yuta's shirt tightens to the point of his knuckles turning white. Soft whimpers slipping out of his lips when Yuta pulls him closer against his chest, his tongue pushing swiftly into Taeyong's hot cavern and exploring every inch of his insides.

Taeyong's eyes opens slowly when they have finally part. His chest heaving up and down as he bite his lower lip, looking at Yuta who looks at him the same. Radiant and glowing face expression, full of love and affection. Yuta leans in close again as he press his lips against Taeyong's forehead for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the latter's body, embracing him warmly and resting his chin on top of Taeyong's head. He loves everything about Taeyong. The way he moves back slightly before he kisses him, the way he still gets stunned even after sharing countless of nights together becoming one, the way his round eyes looks up at him after each kiss and each session, the way his breathing gets heavy and the way he wants more but not being vocal about it. Yuta loves all of it.

His reality is too good to be true. It's too good that it's bad, bad because he knows that he would never stop loving Taeyong and he would never learn what is happiness without Taeyong. Yuta closes his eyes and he thinks. He thinks about Taeyong. Every single thing that he had said, every single thing that he had done, every single time he cried, and every single time he laughed. He thinks, and he smiles. "I love you," he breathes out, and Taeyong listens. Taeyong listens to his quiet words along with his steadily beating heart. It's one of his favourite thing that he always does when they are close like this and it will never change. "I love you too." A gentle peck is placed onto Yuta's clothed chest and Taeyong looks up at his lover, a warm smile spreading across his face, understanding fully that Yuta is having his thankful episode.

  
"Do you have any food cravings lately?"  
"Hmm.. Yakisoba?"   
"We're having Yakisoba for lunch then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
